Code Lyoko E77:  Sacrifice part 2
by James the Lesser
Summary: What will happen to William? WIll the Scanners heal him or leave him dead, or worse? And how will Sanne take this? Find out inside!


**Code Lyoko Episode 77: Sacrifice, Part Two **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

Ulrich, Odd, and S.S. get to the Factory finding Odd's bike where Yumi left it. "Please don't do this Yumi; we don't know what will happen to William." Ulrich had been talking to himself most of the way trying to think of anything to say to Yumi.

"Ulrich she could barely send us what makes you think she could send William?" Odd wasn't as worried thinking maybe Yumi was overreacting.

"What do you think will happen if William goes to Lyoko and he isn't dead? Then he will be in the group and it will be another target for Sanne and Franz." It was enough for them to risk their lives not to drag anyone else into it. "And if he is dead what will the Scanner do to him? We've never tried to heal someone who was dead before it might destroy the body or the Scanners!" Ulrich had no idea but could imagine the worst. Getting in the elevator the three go down to the Control Room and find it a mess as Yumi and William are fighting.

"Yumi!" Odd runs over and kicks William who rolls and comes back onto his feet in one movement. "I knew he wasn't dead he was probably just sleeping Yumi."

"Roar!" William lets out an animalistic noise and attacks Odd.

"Get him off me, what's wrong with you William!" S.S. knocks William off of Odd.

"It's not William, it's not him!" Yumi was bleeding and bruised from fighting with William, she had escaped the Scanner Room using the ladder but William had followed her.

"Get away from her!" Ulrich gets between Yumi and William only to be attacked himself. Putting an arm up to block a punch from William he is bitten, William bites down so hard on his arm he gets down to the bone. "Aaaaa!" Blood comes out as the pain reaches Ulrich's brain.

"Ulrich don't move!" Yumi jumps on top of William getting a choke hold on him. "Ulrich go…" Before she can finish William grabs Yumi by the hair and throws her off. Making another animalistic noise William attacks Ulrich again.

"What's going on?" Jeremie and Aelita get to the Control Room seeing a monster on top of Ulrich. "They attacked already?"

"No its William something's wrong with him!" Odd kicks William as hard as he could. Ulrich crawls away as S.S. and Odd fight with William.

"What do we do?" Aelita wants to help but she isn't a fighter, she was the Tower deactivator, and this wasn't Sanne or Franz.

"Save him! He died for us and I tried to save him, I don't know what went wrong." Yumi is back up and charges William as Odd and S.S. hold him down as best they can.

"I can't get the bleeding to stop; we need to get Ulrich to the Scanners." Aelita was covered in Ulrich's blood after trying to get his arm to stop bleeding. "Keep William off of me." Aelita is able to get Ulrich to the elevator; he stumbles as the blood loss was making him lightheaded.

"Yumi he's a zombie! We have to stop him!" Odd is struggling with William after he knocked S.S. away.

"Don't hurt him! He died because of us and I won't let that go!" Yumi tackles William trying to hold him down but he is to strong.

"We have a problem, whatever you did to the Scanners screwed them up Yumi." Jeremie couldn't send Ulrich to Lyoko which meant he could heal Ulrich who passed out from the loss of blood.

"Then fix them!" Yumi had gotten back up and jumped on William's back. "Odd what are you doing!" Odd had gone up to the Factory and came back with a metal pipe.

"Making this a fair fight." Odd swings the pipe hitting William in the head with what would normally kill a person but as William was already dead it did little more then surprise it.

"Don't! You'll kill him Odd!" William throws Yumi off his back and goes after Odd who hits him with the pipe again.

"He's already dead Yumi; the Scanners must have reanimated his dead cells, and I don't know how to fix whatever you did." Jeremie is working on the computer trying to find the bugs Yumi caused.

"He can be saved! If we do something we can save him!" Yumi was not going to let William be killed, again, if she could help it.

"Then how do we stop him?" Odd had stopped William from doing to him what he did to Ulrich by using the pipe which William bit through. Odd now with two weapons tosses one half to S.S. "He's a monster, not a Sanne or Franz monster but still a monster."

"He is not Odd he's our friend!" Yumi grabs the pipe that Odd had been wielding. "We aren't going to kill him!"

"Jeremie do something, Ulrich, I don't think he's breathing." Aelita had a hand on Ulrich's; his skin had gone cold, his skin pale.

"I'm trying but Yumi really screwed up the Scanner Program."

"I did it to save William!"

"And Ulrich might die because of it!" Jeremie couldn't believe what Yumi had done; it was as bad as when Ulrich used the return to the past to win the lottery. "Aelita make sure the doors close, I think I did it." Jeremie starts the program up. "Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." Ulrich lands on Lyoko.

"What happened?"

"William bit you Ulrich, the loss of blood nearly killed you."

"Get me back to Earth! I need to help Yumi!"

"Jeremie I have an idea." Yumi turns around. "What if we sent William to Lyoko? If he's too dangerous for here then we can give him a home on Lyoko."

"I don't know what Sanne or Franz will do to him."

"Anything is better then death." Now Yumi just had to figure out how to get him to Lyoko.

"No it isn't!" Aelita yells up from the Scanner Room, she could hear everything going on in the Control Room through the speakers. "We shouldn't do that to him, even if he doesn't know what's going on its wrong!" She had been trapped on Lyoko and didn't know it until she came to Earth and then got her memories back.

"Then you kill him Aelita, if you do not want to send him to Lyoko you kill him!" Yumi, not paying attention as she yells at Aelita through the speakers never sees William throw S.S. off and crouch, ready to attack.

"Watch out!" Odd jumps, rolls, springs up and grabs the pipe from Yumi as William leaps to attack her. Sticking the pipe out William lands on it being speared by it but like a real zombie it doesn't kill him.

"Give me that." Yumi grabs the pipe from Odd. "I'm taking him there, either Jeremie sends us or I beat you all and send him myself." Yumi gets William over to the elevator. "Jeremie don't make me hurt you." The doors close and she goes down.

"Jeremie are you really going to do this?" S.S. looks over his shoulder. Jeremie shrugs his shoulders; he doesn't know what to do.

Yumi gets to the Scanner Room where Aelita is. "Try to stop me Aelita and I will hurt you."

"You don't know what you are doing Yumi you're going to trap him on Lyoko!" Aelita steps out of Yumi's way as she wrestles with William on the end of the pipe. Shoving him in a Scanner William struggles, moving against the pipe it slides through William as he goes after Yumi.

"Close the doors now Jeremie, send him." Jeremie launches the program. "Did it work?"

"I think so, Ulrich is he there?"

"What are you doing!" Ulrich gets his sword out as William stands up.

"I'll take that as a yes. If he attacks you don't hit him, he doesn't have any Life points and I don't know what will happen."

"What do you mean he doesn't have any Life points? He's immortal?"

"No he isn't alive." Jeremie watches on the map.

"Stay there, don't move, and don't make me hurt you." Ulrich has his sword an inch from William's head.

"What am I?" William, standing up, looks down at himself. "What happened?" He looks around, they are in the Desert Sector of Lyoko. "Where are we?"

"William if you move I'll…"

"What the heck are you wearing Ulrich?" William sees Ulrich in his Lyoko outfit.

"You're you again?" Ulrich doesn't let his sword down but starts to relax.

"What do you mean? Man this is one messed up dream, I knew I shouldn't of had the franks and beans, they smelled funny." William thinks it is a dream, if only it was thought Ulrich.

"You, we need the others to come first, Jeremie can you send the others here?" Ulrich figured it would help William if he saw everyone in the Lyoko Gang. "We'll explain everything to you when they get here."

"Where is here, and where's Jeremie?" William looks around no idea what is going on.

"This is Lyoko, and Jeremie is on Earth." Yumi, Aelita, and Odd land on Lyoko.

"Where did they come from?" William just saw three people drop from the sky.

"Earth, hi William." Yumi sees he isn't a ravaging monster, he is William again. "You died for us so I couldn't leave you like that, I'm so sorry." She goes and hugs William. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Wait I died for you?" William pushes Yumi away. "What's with the Geisha outfit? This is one messed up dream."

"It isn't a dream William this is real! You died fighting a Franz monster with me and Ulrich and I saved you." Yumi hugs him again glad he was back to himself.

"He isn't saved Yumi he's still dead just on Lyoko." Jeremie is looking at the information coming from William. "He has no Life points because he isn't alive."

"But he's talking, moving, thinking."

"So the process healed him some more or zombies can't exist on Lyoko." Jeremie wasn't sure and that was what he was trying to find out.

"Wait zombie? I'm not a zombie, am I?" William looks at himself still not sure what to think.

"Uh we have problems, a Tower just activated." Jeremie saw the Super Scan pop up. "I'll send S.S. as soon as…" A Ghost comes out of the Super Computer and forms into Sanne.

"_I told you to never create another program like that again!"_ Sanne's hands charge with energy. "_Or I would kill you!"_ Her hands charge with more energy.

"Sanne I didn't I swear!" Jeremie falls out of his seat backing away from Sanne. "What are you talking about; I haven't been working on anything like that!"

"What's going on, who's Sanne?" William and the others hear it through the speakers.

"My Mother." Aelita looks up hoping her Mother wouldn't hurt Jeremie. "We need to find the Tower."

"_Don't lie to me! I can feel it on Lyoko! It is moving, with your friends, I never thought you would break your word!" _She moves towards Jeremie ready to strike. S.S. from behind hits her with a pipe. "_Foolish girl." _Sanne turns around, sticks a hand out and strikes S.S. down. "_So young to be throwing your life away but we had a deal and Jeremie broke it."_

"I didn't break anything! You were the one to break our deal, you said you wanted to be human and you betrayed me!"

"_I never gave you my word on that Jeremie, but we made a deal, you didn't make another one of your 'Marabounta' programs and I wouldn't kill you, over that anyways. I need your brains, and Aelita, the rest I could care less about, but you I need. But as you have broken the deal you will die and I will capture Aelita." _Powering her hands back up she gets ready to destroy Jeremie.

"I didn't break that deal! Wait, you're talking about William!" Jeremie figured it out, Sanne felt William on Lyoko and knew he wasn't human. "That's not a program that's William! Sanne he is our friend…"

"_Don't lie Jeremie, he is not a human, he is not your friend." _

"He is to, well, you're right I guess, he isn't human anymore. Franz killed him and Yumi tried to save him."

"_That's foolish you never would have tried to send a dead person to Lyoko, the Scanners were never meant for that."_

"I didn't try that Yumi did, she wanted to save him Sanne, Yumi wanted to save him after Franz killed him." Jeremie has backed up as far as he could, his back against the wall, he was trapped.

_"That bastard killed one of your friends? How interesting, and Yumi Ishiyama tried to save him, very interesting. Jeremie, I will allow this William to live, for now, as it was Franz who killed him. However if you ever break our deal I will torture you until you beg for death then kill your friends in front of you. As much as I hate you I need your brain, but your friends, as long as they are on Lyoko, will have some trouble." _Sanne's hands stop charging with energy. "_As for your friend she looks like she is still breathing, allow me to fix that." _ Sanne turns around and looks at S.S. Walking over to her Sanne kicks her hard. "_Yes, I will fix that." _Her hands start to charge, getting ready to blast S.S. enough energy to kill her, but something goes wrong. "_That bastard is after her again! I won't let him have what he wants!" _Sanne turns back into a ghost and enters the computer. Jeremie runs back to the computer.

"What's going on?"

"A Guardian just showed up, it's after Aelita." The Lyoko Group with William was fighting three Assassins and a Mega Tank after destroying one Mega Tank already. William was fighting well; he was stronger, faster, better, just like on Earth. He jumps on an Assassin punching it in the head. Not knowing that Assassins blow up when destroyed William goes flying.

"William!" Yumi sees him land and get back up like it was nothing. "Wow." With just the Mega Tank and two Assassins left Yumi turns her attention on the Guardian. "Aelita get behind me." Aelita runs over behind Yumi. "Why does Sanne keep sending these things?"

"It isn't Sanne its Franz, that's why Sanne left me alone." Sanne would stop the Guardian, Jeremie knew it. "Destroy the other monsters and get Aelita to the Tower, don't worry about the Guardian." Yumi follows orders as William attacks the Mega Tank by picking it up over his head and throwing it at an Assassin.

"This is like Diablo Exodus!" William was having a great time when Ulrich gets hit by a laser from an Assassin. "Whoa you ok?"

"Yeah, we'll explain it to you later William." Ulrich blocks the next laser and the next one before using a Super Sprint to cut two of the legs off.

"William watch it." Odd sees the Guardian dive towards William, it starts to wrap around him then stops, it spits William out, then flies away. "What was that about?"

"Well if I'm dead I guess I don't taste good." William wasn't sure what it meant that he was on Lyoko, that he was dead but not, but he would learn soon.

"Odd, Yumi, Yoohoo Its Us time." Odd and Yumi get ready and attack destroying the other Assassin and the Mega Tank, leaving a crippled Assassin.

"Go Aelita." Yumi makes sure the Assassin stay down while Aelita goes into the Tower.

"What happens now?" William looks around; the only evidence left of the fight was the crippled Assassin.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall to the bottom. "Jeremie we don't need to do a return to the past do we?"

"I don't think so, S.S. was hurt but she's breathing."

"Keep us here, we can talk to William." Aelita walks out of the Tower.

"Cool, it went from red to blue, mission accomplished?"

"Yep, now for the long part." Ulrich sits down on the ground ready to tell William everything.

"What we have to do more?" William looks around not seeing anything.

"No, wait, Laser Arrow." Odd hits the crippled Assassin with it destroying it. "You want to know about Lyoko right?" William nods. "Well this is going to take forever." Odd sits down as does Yumi and Aelita.

"It all started a little over two years ago…"

**A/N Part Two is over! Now why was this done in two parts? Because this leads to the OVA/Movie for Code Lyoko! It will take awhile to write but it will explain how Lyoko was found, my version anyways. I have no idea how they found it, even after seeing the Pilot of Code Lyoko. It wasn't that good at explaining things and showed the group with their Lyoko powers on Earth which as we know doesn't happen in the actual show. So who knows how this will go.**


End file.
